Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Unit
This is a Policy & Standards Committee project that aims to provide the summaries for Anime episodes currently lacking such summaries. How to Participate If you want to participate in this project just claim an episode from the story arc episode set below by putting your name next to the episode and list the status as incomplete. When you have finished adding the summary for the episode, just change the status to complete. Once all the episodes are done, we can move on to the next arc. The goal would be to get one arc done per month. But of course if it is done sooner then we'll move on to the next arc sooner. Of course, if you are done with your episode and want to do another one (that hasn't been claimed yet) then you can do so. But remember! This is suppose to be fun and not stressful! So if you claim a chapter but find that the week has become busy, just unclaim it and don't worry about it. Also, you do not have to be a committee member to participate. However, please be aware the committee members will be reading over all summaries, including those by other committee members, for quality assurance purposes. This is all for the sake of making the summaries the best they can be for the benefit of all wiki users. If you have any questions, you may leave a message in the User Comments section. Or feel free to leave a message on a committee member's talk page. (Primary contact: SerialSniper14 (talk)) Article Guidelines These are the Guidelines to keep in mind when writing summaries and they are also things that might be helpful if you writing an episode summary for the very first time. They are also designed to comply with wiki best practice. This section is a work in progress. Please feel free to add your own suggestions, tips and tricks. 1. Please keep in mind that this is a wiki and so please do not speculate when writing the episode summary. Just describe things as they unfold, and when in doubt, go for neutral tone and wording. 2. The episode summary is not suppose to be a substitute for actually watching the episode. As such, there is no need to give minute details of everything that's happening. This includes battles. There is a project that is going to have battle details, so every part of the fight does not need to be stated. Remember, it is a summary only. 3. Links - please consider providing one where you think that the reader of the summary might want more information on either a character or a term. 4. Please do not forget to fill in the other episode details when, before, or after editing the summary, such as the characters in order of appearance list and the powers and techniques list. 5. In the summary we should only include what happened in the episode. Recaps and Previews from the previous episode(s) and for the next episode are not to be added. 6. Always remember to keep The Manual of Style particularly the In-universe part in mind while writing the summaries. Issues with Episodes Missing Characters list Even episodes that have summaries in the Agent of the Shinigami Arc are missing characters in order of appearance list. For characters use the wikitext #Character Name For example... #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado :etc. Missing Powers and Techniques list They are missing or incomplete for most of the episodes in Agent of the Shinigami Arc that have summaries. Powers and Techniques used - Example To aid you in writing the powers & techniques section, here is an example of what it should look like. If there are no powers/techs used, just write "none" under the heading. A couple of points that need clarifying: Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka & Sado's arm (& its various forms) are not techniques (rather they are powers), while Santen Kesshun etc and El Directo are techniques. Bakkōtō and Dolls should be listed in the same style as the Zanpakutō. Things like the Senkaimon would be best not included in this section. Instead the links should be provided in the Synopsis. Also Hollow powers such as the Cero or Negacion should be labeled under techniques used, but the link should go to the description of that technique. Also, the only time Zanjutsu should be mentioned is if there were no other techniques used in the episode. Finally - since Ichigo's Shikai is permanently released, it should be noted the first time it was released, but there's no need to list it every time he appears with it on his back. The Powers and Techniques used sections should follow the example below, like the character pages follow the Layout Guide Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) *Bakudō #4 Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) Hollow techniques: *Cero(虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", 'Doom Blast' in the Viz translation) Techniques used: *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) *Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) *Santen Kesshun (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield) *El Directo (巨人の一撃 (エル・ディレクト) The Strike of the Giant) *Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom) *Konsō (Soul Burial) *Gran Rey Cero (王虚の閃光, (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash") Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Kazeshini (風死, Wind Death) *Wabisuke (侘助, Miserable Man) Bankai: *Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) *Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō) Resurrección used: *Trepadora (蔦嬢 (トレパドーラ), Torepadōra; Spanish for "Climbing Vine", Japanese for "Ivy Girl") Dolls summoned: *Dalk (ダルク, Daruku) *Nieder (ニーダー, Nīdā; German for "down") Other powers: *Shun Shun Rikka (盾舜六花, Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield; Six Princess Shielding Flowers in the English anime) *Brazo Derecha de Gigante (巨人の右腕 (ブラソ・デレチャ・デ・ヒガンテ), buraso derecha de higante; Spanish and Japanese for "Right Arm of the Giant") Current Arc Agent of the Shinigami Arc The following episodes need to be revised for correct formatting, including adding links, numerical ordering of characters by appearance, and including '''Zanjutsu' as a technique if no other techniques are present.'' * The Legendary Quincy * A Gentle Right Arm * Flower and Hollow * Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! * The Encounter, Abarai Renji! * Ichigo Dies! * Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami * Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! * Ichimaru Gin's Shadow Projected Finish Date: January 31, 2010 ---- The Bount Arc * New School Term, Renji has Come to the Material World?! * Creeping Terror, the Second Victim * Break Through! The Trap Hidden in the Labyrinth * Death Game! The Missing Classmate * True Identity of the Devil, the Secret which is Revealed * Bount! The Ones Who Hunt Souls * Rukia's Return! Revival of the Substitute Team! * The Moment of Collision! An Evil Hand Draws Near to the Quincy * Water Attack! Escape from the Shutdown Hospital * Gathering at the Place of Fortune! The Man Who Makes His Move * Memories of an Eternally Living Clan * Earth-Shattering Event at 11th Squad! The Shinigami who Rises Again * Crashing force! Furido vs. Zangetsu * Unfading Grudge! The Shinigami whom Kenpachi Killed * Shocking Revelations for the 13 Divisions! The Truth Buried in History * Yoshino's Decision of Death * Assault From a Formidable Enemy! A Tiny Final Line of Defense?! * Hitsugaya Moves! The Attacked City * Ichigo vs. Dalk! Appearance of the Faded Darkness * Grey Shadow, the Secret of the Dolls * Dissension in the Substitute Team? Rukia's Betrayal * Deadly Battle of Tears! Rukia vs. Orihime * Rangiku, dances! Slice the invisible enemy! * Byakuya is summoned! The Gotei 13 start to move! * Annihilation of the Lieutenants!? Trap in the Underground Cave * Rematch?! Ishida vs. Nemu * Renji Abarai, bankai of the Soul! * Shinigami and Quincy, the Reviving Power Projected Finish Date: February 29, 2010 Current Arc Finished Episodes The episodes here have been labeled as finished, but could still have a missing or inaccurate detail and must not be removed until the Projected Finish Date; and even then, Only an Admin or Seated Member is allowed to do this. 'Agent of the Shinigami Arc' * The Day I Became a Shinigami * The Shinigami's Work * The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish * Cursed Parakeet * Beat the Invisible Enemy! * Fight to the Death! Ichigo vs. Ichigo * Greetings from a Stuffed Lion * June 17, Memories in the Rain * Unbeatable Enemy * Assault on Trip at Sacred Ground! * Kon's Great Plan(Thank u Serial for doing this one as I couldn't find this ep on utube, without my old comp freaking out and shutting down) Minato 'The Soul Society Arc' * Renji's Confrontation * The Resolution to Kill * Stars and the Stray * Miracle! The Mysterious New Hero * Tragedy of Dawn * Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches * Zaraki Kenpachi Approaches! * Motive of the Fist * Desperation! The Broken Zangetsu * The Immortal Man * The Shinigami whom Ganju Met * Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia * Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, Dances! * The Despicable Shinigami * Ishida's Ultimate Power! * Overcome Your Limits! * Authentic Records! School of Shinigami * The Avengers * Hitsugaya Howls! * Rukia's Nightmare * The Reviving Lion * Morning of the Sentence * Renji, Oath of the Soul! Death Match with Byakuya * Gin Ichimaru's Temptation, Resolution Shattered * An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia! * The Strongest Shinigami! Ultimate Confrontation Between Teacher and Students * Supersonic Battle! Determine the Goddess of Battle * Senbonzakura, Crushed! Zangetsu Thrusts through the Sky * Unseal! The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power * Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire * Reality of the Despair, the Assassin's Dagger is Swung Projected Finish Date: January 31, 2010 Completion Date: January 17, 2010 User Comments This section is for any questions or statements that a user might have. Feel free to ask any questions you might have about this page or the Anime in general. I've added a detailed example of the format for powers & techniques section. Feel free to discuss, add examples of anything I may have missed & make changes to improve it. --Yyp 12:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll read over it and see if it might need anything added or changed. The 4th Hokage 12:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have slightly changed the Powers and Techs section. What do u think? The 4th Hokage 13:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :That's fine. I agree with the senkaimon not being in the powers section, since it is more an object rather than a power. But then again, Renji opened one with his zanpakuto when Rukia was arrested - so I can see an argument for it being listed as a power. And as I said, if you come across any other things that don't fit easily into the current headings, post it here. --Yyp 13:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have added a bit to say that the Bakkōtō and Dolls should be listed in the same style as Zanpakutō. And if anyone can think of a better way of classifying Inoue's & Sado's powers (& Ishida's for that matter), it would be appreciated. --Yyp 14:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : Powers used by humans? Just saying, they are all humans as distinct from shinigami, vizards or arrancars. Tinni 14:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yyp I see your point. Hmm, well lets put it this way. I felt that Renji used his Zanpakuto like a key, i.e he opened the gate with it. However he didn't create the gate or its doors, nor did he create that particular Senkaimon in the first place. As to why he used his Zanpakuto to do this is unknown as no one else has been seen doing this since. Maybe he just wanted to use his sword. The 4th Hokage 14:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :No one else has really been shown opening the door to soul society from the living world side for just shinigami. Well Urahara in the movie still used that transfer gate or whatever but that's a movie. Anyway, point is that the gate has only been opened once from the living world side and that was by Renji by using his zanpakuto as a key. Every other time the gate has either been opened from the soul society side or transfer gate was used because the shinigami had humans accompanying them. So at this point the conclusion we have to draw is that to open the door to Soul Society from the living world side, you need a zanpakuto. If the shinigami loses their power or at least their zanpakuto then they also lose the ability to return to Soul Society. Makes sense given Rukia couldn't return when she didn't have a zanpakuto and so technically wasn't a shinigami. Tinni 14:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I am in need of alittle advice. In the page The_Man_who_Hates_Shinigami one of the featured characters is the elder of the Rukon district. This guy doesn't have a page here nor was he given a name. So my question is can I remove him from the list? The 4th Hokage 14:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :No, we often have characters like that in both the chapter character lists and the episode character lists. It should be fine to just leave him there. Just don't link his name. Tinni 14:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks for the advice, I will leave it as such. The 4th Hokage 14:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I think that Chad and Orihime are fine in the sections they are. Uryu is a slightly more difficult case. After some thought, I think he should be listed in the same manor as Orihime and Chad, and others like them. His powers are unlike that of a Zanpakuto or Doll. Zanpakutos and Dolls have an individual personality and are basically conscious beings. Uryu's weapons like his bows or the Seele Schneider are not. As such I feel they should be listed under Techniques used. The 4th Hokage 14:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :To add to what Tinni said about pageless characters - you'll come across characters like that now and then (Hitsugaya's grandmother is another). Just give their name, or if they don't have one, use a short, descriptive name for them. "Human Powers" and "Quincy Powers used" (or some variation on that) sounds good, but I'll leave it up to you guys. --Yyp 14:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Adding to what Yyp said, I did initially notice on some of the chapters that someone had put things like, "A Hollow." "A Gillian." for characters I personally, think that's pointless because it's not specific enough to point to any one character and it doesn't provide any useful additional information. So you don't need to include that, or if you see that someone had put something pointless like that, then you can remove it. Twocents 18:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have added some things to the Powers and Techniques list, what do u uys think? Is what I said okay? The 4th Hokage 13:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :What you wrote is fine. I've changed what I originally wrote there to remove the "I think" bits, so it looks a bit better. --Yyp 14:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) With regards to the recaps section, the episodes themselves contain a little bit from the previous episode. Do we leave these bits out of the summary because it'll be in the previous one? TomServo101 15:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that is correct. It is the fifth rule above in the Article Guidelines section. It wasn't there when the page was made, but it is now. The 4th Hokage 15:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) This is a question for anyone who might know. The orb that was used by Ichigo and co. to break into the seireitei. I don't know what its name is, but does it have its section in another page? Also should it be linked in the Synopsis section? The 4th Hokage 16:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Episodes 44, 47 & 48 have had characters and powers added. TomServo101 11:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) When editing anime summaries, should we include characters in the recaps/previews of each episode in the "Character Appearances" list? SerialSniper14 18:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :No to both the recaps & previews, but I usually add characters that appear in the omake at the end of the episode with "(Omake)" written after the character's name. Thanks for helping out with the project. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 18:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on the episode when Ichigo first meets Hollow Ichigo, but obviously Ichigo doesn't know that's his inner Hollow yet, and anyone watching from the beginning wouldn't know that either. The previous editor called him "Shadow Ichigo," so should I leave it as Shadow Ichigo for the sake of avoiding spoilers? Also, I need to know what to put in the "Characters In Order of Appearance" box because right now I have "Hollow Ichigo" SerialSniper14 06:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well considering the fact that name "Hollow Ichigo" would appear in the character list, I don't think you have to worry about that too much. In addition, as a wiki, people are aware that we contain spoilers for already released information. Therefore, anyone reading the past anime episode summaries should expect spoilers so it is fine. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Do we want to include individual characters from Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka in the characters list? Perhaps only if they have significant dialogue? [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 03:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :That's pretty much my stance. If they talk, put them in. But if they just fly about doing what they do - don't bother. Especially since, in that case their appearance will be covered in the powers section. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed then. It just so happens the episode I'm covering used all of the Shun Shun Rikka techniques and all but one of the six had a dialogue. As if they couldn't have made things easier. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 04:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC)